The background of the present disclosure is hereinafter introduced with the discussion of techniques relating to its context. However, even when this discussion refers to documents, acts, artifacts and the like, it does not suggest or represent that the discussed techniques are part of the prior art or are common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure.
The injection of fluids into patients is commonplace in several medical procedures. For example, a contrast agent (or contrast medium) may be injected, possibly along with a saline solution, to enhance contrast of target (body) features (for example, human body's structures or organs) within the patients in scan examinations thereof. Particularly, in imaging applications (wherein a visual representation of the interior of the patients is created in a non-invasive way without turning to surgery techniques) the use of the contrast agent makes the target features more conspicuous. As a result, target features that would otherwise be less distinguishable from other nearby features (for example, surrounding tissues) are highlighted. This significantly facilitates the task of clinicians in diagnostic applications, and particularly the identification and/or characterization of lesions, the monitoring of their evolution or response to medical treatments. For example, a iodine-based contrast agent (such as comprising iopamidol) is commonly used in Computed Tomography (CT) applications (such as for angiography investigations).
The contrast agent is usually injected into a blood vessel of a patient by an (automated) injection system. The injection system pressurizes the contrast agent and injects it into the patient under predetermined injection conditions, for example, at a predetermined flow rate and volume. In this way, the contrast agent may be injected in a controlled, safe and efficient manner.
Typically, the contrast agent is provided in (rigid) bottles. Therefore, the injection system is provided with one or more supply stations, each one for supplying the contrast agent to be injected from a corresponding bottle. For this purpose, the supply station comprises a bottle holder that holds the bottle (turned up-side-down) in position and connects it to a delivery arrangement for delivering the contrast agent to the patient. Typically, the supply station also comprises a protective cover, which is mounted on the bottle holder so as to protect the bottle held thereon from external accidental shocks.
The bottle holder and the protective cover define a (closed) chamber, which may also provide for a thermal insulation of the bottle. This facilitates maintaining a target temperature of the contrast agent to be injected during the scan examination. Indeed, the contrast agent generally has a relatively high viscosity. The viscosity of the contrast agent may adversely affect its correct injection in the patient (for example, since occurring at a flow rate lower than it is desired). In any case, this requires the application of a relatively high pressure (with an increase in complexity, and then cost, of the injection system). Moreover, the injection of the contrast agent with high viscosity and at high pressure is quite uncomfortable for the patient. However, the viscosity of most contrast agents may be reduced by increasing their temperature. Therefore, the contrast agent is generally pre-warmed before being injected by using a dedicated equipment (for example, a warmer) separated from the injection system. For example, contrast agents pre-warmed to a target temperature close to the body temperature (such as 35-37° C.) may halve their viscosity. In this way, it is easier to inject the contrast agent efficiently (for example, at the desired flow rate) with lower pressure (and then lower complexity and cost of the injection system) and higher comfort for the patient. Moreover, in order to mitigate the cooling of the contrast agent due to the inevitable heat loss, some injection systems comprise a heating device that is controlled to warm the contrast agent to be injected, so as to maintain it at the target temperature (i.e., close to the body temperature) during the whole scan examination.
The contrast agent may also be provided in (soft) bags or pouches. The bags are more compact than the bottles, so as to allow reducing the costs for their shipment and storage. Moreover, the bags may be completely squeezed after use, thereby simplifying their disposal. However, the bags may not be used in the (traditional) injections systems that are designed for the bottles, since the bags require a completely different structure for holding them and for connecting them to the delivery arrangement.
Alternatively, US-A-2014/0224829 discloses a fluid handling arrangement that comprises a hanger supporting a saline fluid source container such as a saline bag and a pair of fluid container supports for supporting fluid containers. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,882 discloses a fill station comprising a holding assembly that supports a medical fluid container (comprised of a U-shaped bracket and an adjustable strap) and two hook members for hanging bags.